


foggy glasses and sweet kisses

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Elevator AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, angsty??, geek!dan, kinda cute tho, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what are we meant to do while we wait?"<br/>the other man sat down next to dan, passing him his backpack. "we can get to know each other. im phil."<br/>"im dan."<br/>"so, dan, what do you like?" <br/>"boys." <br/>"I meant, hobbies."<br/>dan's face went bright red. "oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	foggy glasses and sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to the fresh memes chat who gave me the prompts for this hope u enjoy also i typed this on my phone so i apologise for any errors

dan stood patiently by the elevator, rocking back and forth from heel to toe. he gripped his backpack tightly in his hands, and a wide beam was plastered across his face. the doors of the elevator opened and dan walked in quickly, his head down. he pushed the ground level button and proceeded to stand in the corner of the elevator.   
"hey," a deep voice greeted him from inside the elevator. dan felt the elevator take off beneath his feet. he looked up to see a tall man holding one hand up, waving. his arms were covered in tattoos and a lip piercing, and dan was sure this man would kill him, but maybe it was the stereotypes talking.   
"hi-"  
the elevator came to a sudden stop. dan lost grip of his backpack and it flung across the elevator floor.   
"what happened?" dan began to breathe heavily, and his back slid down against the wall. "are we, we're stuck?"   
the man who had greeted dan earlier pulled his phone out of his pocket and called reception to let them know they were stuck.   
"uh huh, uhm, there's only 2 including me, seriously? alright." he looked down at dan. "they can't get us out for at least 2 hours, are you going to be ok?"  
dan's glasses were fogging up and his breaths became more choky. "im, im going to miss out, on, the convention." he wiped his tears on his sleeve before taking a deep breath.   
"you're going to that too?"   
dan removed his glasses from his face and cleared them with his shirt. "I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to enjoy anime."  
"why? because I look punk? I have good taste, you must admit."   
"what are we meant to do while we wait?"  
the other man sat down next to dan, passing him his backpack. "we can get to know each other. im phil."  
"im dan."  
"so, dan, what do you like?"   
"boys."   
"I meant, hobbies."  
dan's face went bright red. "oh."   
phil let out a soft chuckle. "it's okay, also, same." phil's smile warmed dan.   
"well, obviously, anime. but i enjoy nature documentaries, especially about turtle migration. turtles are one of my favourite animals." phil watched dan beam about the things he enjoyed and phil tried not to let it show that he thought dan was breath taking.   
"but I can't eat spicy pizza, makes my glasses fog up. how about you?"  
phil snapped out of his fantasy and locked his eyes with dan.   
"i love mosh pits in concerts, I find it so exhilarating being surrounded by people who have the same energy as you, when I was in the panic! mosh Brendan, the lead-"  
"you like panic! Too?"  
"wow, we really are the same person," phil said.   
"except my lip doesn't have a hole in it."  
"well, your shirt pocket will end up with a hole if you keep pens in it."  
"i have a pocket protector."  
phil rolled his eyes cheekily. "so, what's in your backpack?"  
"just food, pens and a book that I was going to collect autographs in."  
phil snatched the book from dan's hand and reached forward to grab a pen from dan's pocket, before scribbling down a mobile number.   
"here's your first," phil smirked, winking at the younger man. dan looked down at the book and smiled.   
"i like your handwriting, it's so pretty."  
"well, thanks." phil chuckled. "i like your face, it's really pretty."  
dan became flustered and his hands felt sweaty, until he felt cold skin against his own.   
before dan had the time to blink, he felt himself fall backwards, leaning against the elevator wall. phil wrapped his arms around dan's waist pulling dan towards him, and as phil leant down to kiss dan, dan broke the silence with a phrase that left phil in a fit of chuckles.   
"i want to kiss you but i don't think i can because my glasses might get in the way."  
phil's head fell back, chuckling, before leaning down, his face only millimetres apart from dan.   
"you don't know if you don't try."   
dan's hands wrapped themselves around phil's and he leant up into the kiss, their lips brushing against each other's softly at first, but phil was quick to bite dan's lower lip. as phil pulled away to take a breath, dan mumbled something under his breath.   
"are you ok?" phil asked.   
"don't wanna stop kissing you, phil," dan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a part two?¿


End file.
